Sera este el fin?
by Doremi Kotake
Summary: Doremi escucha una conversasion de Midorin y Kotake de que Kotake pondra ir para otro pais. (tiene muchos spoilers del capitulo kotadore de Doremi 17) (fic de 2015)


_Cap basado en OD17_

* * *

 **Pov Doremi**

Hoy no he ido al Maho-Do, porque el equipo de Misora high school ha tenido un partido importante contra el equipo de Kioto. Ganamos por 3-1 y 2 de los gols fueran hechos por Kotake. Hablando de Kotake, en estos dias tenemos estado mas cercanos.  
\- Harukaze-senpai! - ups me he distraido de nuevo y como siempre alguien me ha despertado!  
\- Eh? Ah! Eres tu Chinami-chan que quieres?  
Meiko se ha hacercado a mi con una botella de agua y una toalla (para uno de los chicos limpiar el sudor).  
\- Entrega esto a Kotake-senpai. Solo el aun no tiene nada. - Chinami-chan tenia una rara sonrisa. Saben ciertos momentos me pregunto si ella sabe de mi historia con Kotake.  
He ido hasta donde estaba Kotake que estaba hablando con Midorin-kun. Me he hacercado a ellos 2, parece que ninguno de los 2 ha notado mi presencia.  
\- Entonces ya has decido si vas para ese pais o te quedas aqui? - ha preguntado Midorin a Kotake. Espera! Pais?! Porque diablos Kotake va para otro pais?!  
\- Bueno yo... - Kotake parecia inseguro de sus palabras. No! No! Esto solo puede ser una broma! Kotake no puedes irte!  
\- El hombre no va a esperar para siempre Kotake! Es tu oportunidad de ser un jugador internacional! - Y...yo no consigo mas escuchar esto. El no puede dejarme...Digo dejarme a mi y a los otros.  
\- Harukaze... - Finalmente Kotake se ha dado cuenta que yo estaba alli. He fingido una sonrisa y le he entrgado el agua y la toalla. El estaba tan blanco como la nieve. - Has escuchado?  
\- No...- he decido mentir, voy a esperar que el me diga su respuesta si va o no para lejos de mi...digo lejos de todos...(pov me: Tsundere xD)  
(...)

Se pasaran 8 dias desde el partido. Kotakr aun no me habia dicho nada de se ir. No consigo parar de pensar en eso, no puedo mas! Si el quiere ir porque me ha hecho la promesa de me llevar a los Nacionales? Sera que lo hice sufrir tanto asi para el me hacer esto?  
\- Buenos dias Harukaze. - habblando de el - Esta frio hoy no crees?  
\- Buenos dia Kotake y si hace frio. - estoy a ser una idiota, Kotake tiene defetos lo se, pero no es un chico malo...pero mismo sabiendo eso tengo dudas.  
Me estaba mirando. Ha entendido que yo estaba rara, siento eso en su mirada, pero no me ha dicho mas nada.  
\- Buenos dias Doremi-chan y Kotake-kun! - Momo-chan acaba de entrar y el raro clima ha desaparecido - interrumpo algo?  
\- No! Solo estaba diciendo a Harukaze que hoy hace frio. - ha dicho Kotake con sus mejilas rojas. Ah... El hasta que queda lindo asi.  
\- S..si- he respondido yo forzando una sonrisa, felizmente mis sonrisas forzadas merecian un Oscar y ningunos de los 2 se ha dado cuenta.

(...)

Hoy Misora high school juega contra el equipo de Hanako (pov me-nombre inventado) y ganamos por 4-0! 2 de los gols hechos por Kotake. Hablando de Kotake, ya se ha pasado 1 mes y Kotake no me ha dicho nada de la propuesta, yo me he alejado mas de el, para el caso que el se vaya para yo no sufrir tanto. Estoy muy confundida! Me llevara el a los Nacionales?  
\- Harukaze! - oh no es el! Y estaba con una cara muy seria y triste - Tenemos que hablar!  
Es el fin! Ha terminado... En defenitivo la relacion DoremixKotake no va a existir.  
\- No digas nada por favor! - eh?! Pero porque dice esto?! He empezado a correr lo mas rapido que podia. Es ovio Doremi, tu no quieres perderlo, tu no quieres despedirte de el... Yo no quiero ver Kotake lejos de mi. Algunas lagrimas se han escapado de mis ojos, felizmente estaba sola tenia acabado de entrar en una sala donde siempre estamos yo, Chinami-chan y la menager principal. Me he sentado en el suelo en la misma posicion que estaba en el 6 de primaria cuando me tuve que despedir de todas mis amigas. De nuevo hacia lo mismo... He escuchado la puerta se abrir.  
\- Ha...Harukaze yo tengo mismo que hablar contigo! - lo he mirado asustada y he concordado - Vamos para mi casa, no quiero ser interrompido.  
Sera este el fin?

(...)

Entramos en casa de el. Su casa era debia tener el mismo tamano que la mia, pero en ese momento no conseguia pensar en mirar la casa. Subimos para su habitacion. Kotake quedo mirando la ventana de su habitacion y yo solo lo quede mirando verca de la puerta de su habitacion.  
\- Harukaze yo...  
\- Tu casa es muy bonita... - lo he interrompido. Se que estoy a ser una tonta, pero no tengo el coraje de lo escuchar decir que se va.  
\- Gracias, pero Haruk...  
\- Oh! Esto son fotos de nuestra clase?! - lo he interrompido de nuevo y he ido hasta un albun de fotos que decia "escuela".  
Kotake ha suspirado. Nos hemos sentado en la cama y el ha abierto el albun. Tenia muchas fotos mias, enserio como nunca me he dado cuenta de su amor?  
\- Te recuerdas de esta foto? Teniamos 6 anos y estabamos haciendo la historia de Cenicienta! Tu eras el principe y yo la princesa. En esta foto quedamos abrazados lo que era raro- he sonreido y he continuado - Fue muy divertido! Me recuerdo de todo como si fuese hoy: del baile, de tener caido en frente a todos, de nuestro beso...  
No piensen tonterias! Fue un bejo que Kotake me ha dado en la mejila!  
\- Me ha gustado el besito claro que nunca lo he dicho a nadien. Lo raro es que no me recuerdo que en la cenicienta hubiese un beso en la mejila...  
\- Eso es porque fue idea mia... - lo mire sorprendida el estaba rojo y sin decir mas nada ha cambiado de pagina, tenia una foto mia haciendo una cara muy rara. Me quede toda avergonzada y he tapado mi cara con las manos.  
\- Cambia la pagina! Me quede horrible en esa! - le he gritado aun con las manos en mi cara.  
\- No creo... - ha dicho Kotake riendose.  
\- KOTAKE! Si me quedo mal en las fotos normales imagina en esas! - ayy no era la primera vez que le decia a alguien lo que pensaba de mi.  
\- HARUKAZE! - me ha gritado el. Lo he mirado sorprendida. El tenia una mirada seria - Tu eres linda y nunca mas digas que eres fea!  
Este chico a cada dia que pasa mas me sorprende. Esta casi un adulto.  
\- Bien, cambiando de tema, te queria hablar de...  
\- Oh ya esta tarde y yo...  
\- HARUKAZE ESCUCHAME Y NO INTENTES ESCAPAR! - me ha gritado otra vez yo me quede callada lo mirando conteniendo mis lagrimas - porque estas tan fria conmigo? Hace algunos dias que me evitas...Dime te gusta otro?  
\- Solo puedes estar bromeando! - me llevante muy enojada, me he quedado de espaldas para el.  
\- No, no estoy bromeando. Tu casi ni me hablas ni te hacercas a mi, bueno y eso es raro para 2 personas que son.. Bu..bueno...tu sabes de que hablo!  
\- Si entiendo muy bien! - lo he mirado muy enojada - De 2 amigos porqhe tu me vas a dejar sola!  
El me ha mirado sorprendido, pero despues quedo serio.  
\- Escuchaste la conversacion del otro dia... - he dicho que si con la cabeza.  
\- Si! Me aleje un poco mas de el! - Y no te preocupes entiendo que me dejes, el futbol es tu mayor sueno.  
Yo no puedo mas. He bajado la cabeza y he empezado a llorar, de nuevo me puse de espaldas para el.  
\- Porq...Porque no me rechazas?!- he volvido a mirarlo sin me importar de mis lagrimas - Porque haces promesas que no las vas cumplir?!  
\- Harukaze n...  
\- Todos te.. No ...Yo te quiero ver marcar un gol en los nacionales, pero eso...pero eso...  
Fue en ese momento Kotake se ha llevantado y se ha acercado a mi, tenia una mirada triste y seria al mismo tiempo. Ha puesto su mano en mi ombro y con la otra mano ha limpiado mis lagrimas.  
\- Ko...Kotake...  
\- Perdoname. Deberia haber hablado contigo de la propuesta. Y..yo ya se mi destino. La verdad ya he dado hace mucho mi respuesta al hombre y ahora te la dire a ti - el me ha mirado en los ojos - Yo podia aceptar su invitacion y ir para uno equipo de Europa, eso me ayudaria como futbolista, pero es aqui en Misora que tengo mi vida y cosas que hacer ... Pero eso no importa ahora, quiero que sepas que quiero salir contigi con honestidad y seriedad Doremi Harukaze!  
El se ha acercado mas a mj y me ha abrazado fuerte. Me estaba gustando, pero me estaba lastimando.  
\- Ko...Kotake me estas lastimando.  
\- Pe...perdon!  
Se ha alejado de mi con su cara toda roja.  
\- Un capitan de equipo no debia se sonrojar tanto! - le he hecho una pequena broma.  
\- Ca...Callate! Tu estabas llorando no podia dejarte asi!- He decidido bromear mas con el.  
\- Y como siempre culpas los otros! Tu verdadera intencion era abrazar una chica hermosa!  
\- No te pases! - Kotake me ha dado un pequeno golpe que casi ni se ha sentido en mj frente. Nos hemos mirado fijadamente para despues nos empezarmos a reir. Parece que estamos mas cercanos que nunca!

(...)

Se ha pasado 1 hora desde mi conversacion con Kotake. Aun siento su abrazo! Fue un momento hermoso! En este momento sentia que era la chica mas afortunada del planeta y que mi vida era perfeta.  
\- Doremi-chan! - ah eran Hazuki-chan y Onpu-chan! Tenian unas raras sonrisas en sus caras.  
\- Doremi-chan te hemos visto caminando con Kotake hace 1 hora! - ellas se hacercaran a mi - Que ha pasado? De qje hablaban? Conociste tus fururos suegros? O ha sido Kotake a conocer sus futuros suegros?  
Esto solo puede ser el karma por haber bromeado con Kotake!  
\- Estas roja! - ha dicho Onpu-chan - Kotake-kun te ha besado?  
Defenitivamente era el karma!


End file.
